A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an action doll and in particular to a new and improved doll capable of action simulating swimming or other motion.
B. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the more popular types of toy dolls are those that can perform some type of action. Examples of these prior art dolls are walking dolls such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,479 and skating dolls such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,222. It is also known that dolls that may be used in a body of water such as a bathtub are also enjoyable particularly if the doll is capable of some type of action. Swimming dolls are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,601,922; 3,464,154; 3,332,165; 3,247,613 and 3,153,879.